Yusani Diamond's OCs
Welcome to Kirlotta Yusani's OC page, here you will meet my love of Cubchoo/Beartic and how I'm super "creative" when it comes to names. I don't think I'll write any bios for any of my characters unless I'm super bored. :P. Cubchoo Full Name - Cubchoo. Age - 19. Birthday - November 29th. Gender - Female. Job - Writer. Relationship - Engaged to Nyx the Gengar. Reality Show Placements * TheKongaBeat's PBB6 - 1st/17 Housemates. (Winner - 6/7 votes to win.) Icepick Lobotomy the Beartic Full Name - Icepick Lobotomy. Age - 37. Birthday - Unknown. Gender - Male. Job - Criminal. Relationship - Single. Aikisu the Tepig Full Name - Aikisu Cijikawa. Age - 16. Birthday - March 14th. Gender - Female. Job - High-school Student. Relationship - Dating Scythe the Krookodile. Reality Show Placements * OrangeIceCream's PBB4 - 4th/16 Housemates. (Jury - Voted for Mystic the Mesprit.) Yuki the Cubchoo Full Name - Yuki Minina Age - 16. Birthday - February 1st. Gender - Female. Job - High-school Student. Relationship - Single. Reality Show Placements * Chimchar279's Bad Girls All-Star Battle Season 2 - 11th/16 Bad-Girls. Yukiko the Cubchoo #1 Full Name - Yukiko Isinomi. Age - 18. Birthday - October 31st. Gender - Female. Job - High-school Student. Relationship - Gray the Furret. Family - Theodore the Beartic (Older Brother), Alexander (Older Brother), Elizabeth (Older Sister.) Reality Show Placements * PokemonAnonymous' Pokémon Big Brother - 1st/14 Housemates. (Winner - 4/7 votes to win.) * The Astonishing Race - Cancelled. Theodore the Beartic Full Name - Theodore Isinomi. Age - 25. Birthday - July 5th. Gender - Male. Job - Plane Attendant. Relationship - Single. Family - Yukiko the Cubchoo (Younger Sister), Alexander (Younger Brother), Elizabeth (Older Sister.) Reality Show Placements * The Astonishing Race (Reboot) - Cancelled. * Pokémon Survivor 13 - 1st/20 Castaways. (Winner - 9/9 votes to win.) Elizabeth the Cubchoo Full Name - Elizabeth Isinomi. Age - 27. Birthday - March 16th. Job - Plane Attendant. Relationship - Single. Family - Yukiko the Cubchoo (Younger Sister), Alexander (Younger Brother), Theodore (Younger Sister.) Reality Show Placements * The Astonishing Race (Reboot) - Cancelled. Yukiko the Cubchoo #2 Full Name - Yukiko Jinishi. Age - 19. Birthday - January 4th. Job - University Student. (Business) Relationship - Engaged to Steve the Rhyperior. Reality Show Placements * Austin and Isaiah's Pokémon Big Brother - 2nd/16 Housemates. (Unofficial) (Runner-up - ?/9 votes to win.) Mitsuru the Cubchoo Full Name - Mitsuru Kirijo. Age - 21. Birthday - May 8th. Job - Shadow Operatives. Relationship - Single. Reality Show Placements * ZoruaTheWildPokemon's Pokémon Survivor. - 2nd/16 Castaways. (Runner-up - 1/5 votes to win.) * Bayocakes98's Pokémon Survivor 2 - 7th/20 Castaways. (Jury - Voted for Shimmer the Snow Zorua.) * ZinZan's Pokémon Survivor 3 - 1st/16 Castaways. (Winner - 6/7 votes to win.) Iva the Sneasel Full Name - Iva Ne'Shomin Age - 23. Birthday - November 11th. Job - Ice Dancer. Relationship - None. Reality Show Placements * TheWildJolteon's PBB1 - 7th/12 Housemates. (Jury - Voted for Ivanna the Blue Espeon.) * TheWildJolteon's PBB4: All-Stars - 4th/15 Housemates. (Jury - Voted for Azus the Shiny Croconaw.) Chie the Cubchoo Full Name - Chie Satonaka. Age - 17. Birthday - June 30th. Job - High-School Student. Relationship - Single. Reality Show Placements * ShinxBoy01's Pokémon Survivor - 13th/16. (Jury - Voted for Kristoff the Shiny Abomasnow.) Alexander the Beartic Full Name - Alexander Isinomi. Age - 23. Birthday - April 16th. Job - University Student. Relationship - Dating Minazuki the Pangoro. Family - Yukiko the Cubchoo (Younger Sister), Alexander (Older Brother), Elizabeth (Older Sister.) Reality Show Placements * The Astonishing Race - Cancelled. Ami the Shiny Cubchoo Full Name - Ami Koshimizu. Age - 23. Birthday - December 8th. Job - Voice Actor. Relationship - Single. Reality Show Placements * ShinxBoy01's Pokémon Big Brother 4: Reboot. - Cancelled. * SaiharaIsHere's Discord Pokémon Big Brother 2. - 2nd/12 Housemates. (Runner-Up - 2/7 votes to win.) Cindy the Cubchoo Full Name - Cindy Shishigami. Age - 23. Birthday - July 4th. Job - Unemployed. Relationship - Single. Reality Show Placements * Survivor SYOP 1 - ?//20 Castaways. Cindy use to belong to ShinxBoy01. Valentine the Pink Litwick Full Name - Valentine Everheart. Age - 18. Birthday - February 14th. Job - High-School Student. Relationship - Confusing with Hunter the Shiny Jolteon/Cher the Cinccino. Reality Show Placements * Joshytje5's Pokémon Big Brother 2. - 2nd/22 Housemates. (Runner-up - 5/11 votes to win.) Yukiko the Cubchoo #3 Full Name - Yukiko Darkiniia Age - 17. Birthday - January 19th. Job - High-school Student. Relationship - Single. Reality Show Placements * RebornUmbreon's PBB5. - 11th/13 Housemates. Kuino the Punk Cubchoo Full Name - Kuino Emily. Age - 23. Birthday - February 7th. Job - Street Artist. Relationship - Single. Jinji the Lillipup Full Name - Jinji Si'Neko. Age - 5. Birthday - December 25th. Job - Preschooler. Relationship - Single. Reality Show Placements * ShinxBoy01's Pokémon Big Brother: Sky & Sea. - 13th/19 Housemates. (Jury - Voted for Kat the Zebstrika) Shijin the West Coast Shellos Full Name - Shijin Rogers. Age - 26. Birthday - October 4th. Job - Employee at Subway. Relationship - Single. Zinkui the Quilava Full Name - Zinkui O'Connor Age - 21. Birthday - April 13th. Job - College Student. Relationship - Dating Digit the Staraptor. Mystical the Umbreon Full Name - Mystical Yami. Age - 25. Birthday - May 27th. Job - University Student. Relationship - Dating Junes the Mudkip. (Under-age Dating.) Mia the Jirachi Full Name - Mia Darling. Age - 19. Birthday - December 25th. Job - College Student. Relationship - Single. Edward the Flareon Full Name - Edward Jones. Age - 27. Birthday - August 4th. Job - Firefighter. Relationship - Dating Midnight the Umbreon. Reality Show Placements * HollyHolly's Eeveelution Adventure. - 4th/16 Eeveelutions. (Partners with DW the Jolteon/Shawn the Espeon/Midnight the Umbreon.) (Jury - Voted for Lussi the Shiny Vaporeon.) * Survivor SYOP 1 - ?//20 Castaways. * Survivor 2: Sinnoh - 5th/20 Castaways. (Jury - Voted for Veronica the Glaceon.) * Survivor 18: Second Chances - ?/20 Castaways. Gwen the Gourgeist Full Name - Gwen Gothic. Age - 16. Birthday - October 27th. Job - High-school Student. Relationship - Dating Sumiki the Slowbro. Reality Show Placements * BlueMareepGirl's Quest of Atlantis. - 7th/20 Explorers. Daisuke the Quilladin Full Name - Daisuke Hanamaru. Age - 27. Birthday - September 29th. Job - Animator. Relationship - Dating G'7 the Weavile. Reality Show Placements * Pokémon Big Brother Discord 1 - 3rd/14 Housemates. (Jury - Voted for G'7 the Weavile.)